


Ghost Pumpkin

by SaeMorgentau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Gen, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation, I Don't Even Know, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Pumpkins, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeMorgentau/pseuds/SaeMorgentau
Summary: On their search for a lost toad Lorcan and Lysander find someone unexpected.Written for the Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander & Lysander Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Ghost Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is my first finished fic ever. And my first written piece in English. So maybe, be gentle. The story was written for the Fanatical Fics’s Halloween Competition and the prompts were:  
> \- Included Character (does not have to be the main character): Any existing canonical ghost OR any character as a ghost  
> \- Item: A pumpkin  
> \- Plot point: Takes place at halloween  
> \- 500 - 2000 words 
> 
> Enjoy the fic and please go and listen to the Pod cause it’s awesome :)  
> BYE!!!

* * *

“Lor… LOR!..... Lorcan!!!” Lysander ran after his brother, trying to catch up before Lorcan went out of sight in the depth of Hogwarts castle. At one second, he and Lorcan were having a nice dinner at the Great Hall discussing the latest news of their parents’ new discovery, the * _Scamandarian Horned Sidewickle_ *, and at the next, his brother jumped up and ran from the Ravenclaw table.

And it was Halloween, after all. Strange things happen on Halloween, like Trolls attacking students and fugitives, breaking into the castle and attempting to murder students. At least, that’s what Uncle George told him when they last visited Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with mum. He said you had to be very careful to never walk around alone or the ghosts would take you for their hunt.

“I lost him, Lys! Dad will be so disappointed!” his brother looked deeply distressed and next to tears. 

“Who did you lose?” Lysander looked around. He didn’t see someone to lose.

“Piraeus! I lost Piraeus”, Lorcan started to cry for real. “Dad gave him to me to look after, and I lost him. He will be so mad. And… and…”, Lysander patted his brother's shoulder and looked if he could see Lorcan's toad.

“We will find him, Lor. Just, don’t run off without me. You know what uncle George said. It’s dangerous in Hogwarts, especially on Halloween. If we aren’t careful, the ghosts will have us in their headless hunt.” Lysander looked around in mild panic.

“Don’t be a baby, Lysander! The ghosts will not have us! Come on! I need to find Piraeus!” Lorcan sniffled, brushed his tears away, and off he went.

Lysander huffed for being called a baby and ran up to his brother. 

“Why aren’t you afraid? I know you don’t like ghosts!”

“Because of this,” Lorcan threw a small white pumpkin over. “Uncle Neville… erm… Professor Longbottom gave me two of these. Ghost Pumpkins. When the ghosts are after us we throw the pumpkin at them, and they will disappear, because they are afraid of these pumpkins”.

Lysander clutched the pumpkin to his chest. Uncle Neville was an expert for magical plants, so he trusted him. 

“So where are we going to, Lor?”

“I still had Piraeus when we went from charms to the great hall, so he must be somewhere around here…” Lorcan stopped in his stride and looked around. Taking out his wand, he murmured “ _Point me”_ , and his wand pointed around a dimly lit corner in front of them. 

Lysander eyed his brother and then the corner suspiciously.

“Are we really going there?”

“As I told you. Don’t be a baby! We have our secret ghost weapon”. Wielding his pumpkin, Lorcan rounded the corner. Lysander followed shortly after and almost ran into his brother's back. He peeked around him.

“Uncle George?” he stated in disbelief. What would he do at Hogwarts? 

_> Try it with Uncle Fred. You know, boys… I’m shocked, I thought this was obvious! I’m the handsome brother! Look, I have both my ears. And I thought only my mother couldn’t tell us apart< _

The man grinned at them and their disbelieving look.

“But”, Lorcan chimed in, “Fred is a baby”. Lysander elbowed him in the side.

“This is the other Fred”, he whispered, ready to throw his Ghost Pumpkin, the second Fred Weasley would try to harm them.

_> The other Fred<_ the ghost laughed warmly. 

_> I heard of my brother's sentiment naming his firstborn after me. I’m very proud. Can’t wait till little Fred is going to Hogwarts. __So, <_ he looked at them with curiosity _> what is it that Lunas and Rolf's children are searching in my humble corner of the castle?<_

Lysander's eyes went wide. “You know who we are?”

_> Headmistress McGonagall keeps me in the loop also, your Mom sometimes visits me when she has business with Neville or Hagrid. Could it be that you are looking for this lovely toad over here?<_

“Piraeus!”, Lorcan exclaimed and ran to pick up his toad. Forgetting that it would put him near the ghost. 

_> You should be careful, boys. Don’t you know the strangest things happen on Halloween in Hogwarts? Like ghosts trying to catch young first years?<_

“Uncle George told us. But Uncle Neville gave us these,” Lysander held up his pumpkin.

_> Well, if Uncle Neville gave you those, you are pretty safe from ghosts. Your Mom told me on her last visit you two are very frequent customers at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Is that true?<_ He went on, as both brothers nodded sharply. 

> _Did your Uncle Harry ever tell you about a very special map George and I gave him when he was very young?_ <

“No, he didn’t”, stated Lorcan, still clutching Piraeus to his chest.

> _When you’re visiting the shop next time you are in Diagon Alley, tell George it is time the map goes to new twin owners. He will know what to do. <_

Lysander and Lorcan stared at the ghost. Thousands of Questions burning on their tongues ready to burst out.

_> A little mystery boys. Just you wait till your home again. Now off you go. Or Filch will drag you to his dungeon by your little ears and no amount of Ghost Pumpkin will save you.<_

Lorcan and Lysander screeched and turned around on their heels. Filch was even worse than the Ghost Hunt. 

Fred Weasley smiled to himself. It looked like these were going to be very interesting years at Hogwarts with two new pranksters on their way. 

* * *


End file.
